Peter
by Nanmeoh
Summary: Bon, on sait que Peter est un vilain-méchant-pabô fourbe et traitre. Mais en dehors de ça, quel genre de personne est-il? Eléments de réponse. j'ai supprimée cette histoire plus ou moins par accident, je la republie


Bon, c'est la première fois que je poste un fanfiction. Surtout, pas de pitié, c'est important pour moi de savoir ce qui cloche dans ce texte, donc si jamais vous commentez, ne vous gênez pas.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ils ont à JKR. J'ai juste emprunté un de ses personnages pour écrire sur lui.

Genre: Angst, prise de tête au beau milieu de la nuit.

Résumé: Bon, on sait que Peter est un vilain-méchant-pabô fourbe et lache et traitre. Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé quel genre de personne c'était au-dela de ça?

* * *

J'ai faim. J'ai sommeil, mais j'ai encore plus faim. Quelle situation horrible, être trop fatigué pour se lever et aller manger quelque chose, et trop affamé pour pouvoir dormir. Dilemne insoutenable. Et il est 5h du matin, histoire de rajouter un peu à mon pathétisme.

Tout ça, c'est la faute de Sirius. Et de James. Eux dorment comme des loirs. Je vais les tuer. Dès que j'arrive à me lever et à manger convenablement, promis, je les tue. Et Remus aussi, tant qu'à faire. Parce qu'il a beau faire son préfet sage et discipliné, il est aussi partant qu'eux pour faire des blagues de mauvais goût à des heures indues. Il est juste de plus mauvaise foi.

Enfin, question mauvaise foi, je le bat à plate couture, après tout. Je n'ai toujours pas osé leur avouer que je déteste faire des blagues avec eux. Je veux dire, c'est très drôle et j'aime vraiment le résultat, mais...j'ai peur, d'accord? Je sais que c'est pas digne d'un Griffondor, et encore moins d'un Maraudeur, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, mais j'y peux rien si j'ai la trouille... C'est vrai, quoi, se balader dans des couloirs sombres après le couvre-feu avec Rusard qui rôde pour aller jouer un sale tour aux Serpentards, en sachant qu'ils vont se venger... Ils se vengent surtout sur moi d'ailleurs. Évidemment, je n'ai pas l'assurance de James, ni la prestance de Sirius, ni le calme à toute épreuve de Remus. Moi je suis faible. Eux sont des génies.

A se demander pourquoi on est amis en fait. On n'a rien en commun. Je suis juste un type normal, moi. Et eux, ils sont tellement...brillants. Même Remus, le plus discret d'entre nous pourtant, est impressionnant, surtout quand il s'enerve. Je me demande si ça a à voir avec sa lycantropie.

Encore quelque chose qui me fait peur, ça. J'aime beaucoup Remus, mais savoir qu'il pourrait me tuer sans problème juste à cause de la pleine lune... j'ai un peu peur de lui pour ça. Encore une fois, je me force à faire comme si de rien n'était, parce que James et Sirius n'ont pas peur, eux, et que je ne veux pas les décevoir.

Oui, je passe mon temps à faire semblant.

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre de toute façon?

Si je leur dis, ils réagiront bien, je le sais. Ils ont une haute idée de l'amitié, c'est quelque chose que je respecte chez eux. S'ils ont pu accepter que Remus soit un loup-garou et Sirius un Black, ils pourront bien supporter que je sois un trouillard. J'espère en tout cas. Mais s'ils l'acceptent, qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Je ne ferais plus de blagues avec eux, donc. Un pur soulagement, d'ailleurs. Mais ce sont des Maraudeurs dont on parle, ils n'arrêteront pas. Ils continueront juste sans moi. Prépareront leurs plans sans moi. Accompliront lesdits plans sans moi. Et on s'éloignera peu à peu, pas parce qu'ils veulent me mettre à l'écart, mais parce que les frasques des Maraudeurs sont la partie la plus importante de leur temps libre, qu'ils parlent de leur prochain coup à longueur de temps, et que si je n'y participe pas, j'aurais de moins en moins de choses à leur dire. Je les verrai de moins en moins. Je resterais seul dans le dortoir à me demander ce qu'ils font.

Et si eux s'éloignent, avec qui pourrais-je bien passer mon temps? Je sais que dit comme ça c'est égoïste, mais je suis considéré par tout le monde comme un des Maraudeurs, même si je sais bien que la plupart des gens de Poudlard pensent que je profite de leur popularité.

Donc même si je m'éloigne d'eux, les gens continueront de me considérer comme l'un des Maraudeur, et ne chercheront pas à se rapprocher de moi. Et je suis trop timide pour chercher à me rapprocher des gens. De toute façon, mon peu de confiance en moi a définitivement disparu à force de fréquenter des génies. C'est normal: depuis 5 ans que je les connais, ils m'aident pour les cours, m'ont aidé à devenir animagus (je ne voulais pas l'être, mais Sirius et james avaient décidé, et je n'ai pas osé refuser), m'ont protégé des diverses attaques serpentardiennes... Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour eux? dans quel domaine je les dépasse? Qu'est-ce que je sais faire à côté d'eux? Rien. je suis juste le petit Peter qui aime se goinfrer et qu'il faut toujours assister.

D'ailleurs, à propos de se goinfrer, j'ai toujours aussi faim, moi.

* * *

Voilà. j'avais besoin, d'un peu d'angst en cette période trop joyeuse qu'est Noël. Votre avis?


End file.
